Vegeta's Ambition
by Crutches
Summary: Vegeta striving to be the strongest, a battle against his rival will change everything. Slightly.


Vegeta drew in a deep breath, he felt as the oxygen entered his body and filled his lungs. Slowly he exhaled letting go of all of his thoughts, emptying his mind. This was always the beginning of his training regime, it allowed him to focus every his mind and body on the task of pushing his skills further and further. His very existence was dedicated to training, he had to be the strongest, it was his birthright as the Prince of Saiyans. He lusted after power like it was a drug, a drug he couldn't get enough of, it was the only thing that truly made him happy.

The wind howled around the desolate valley, Vegeta started to let the sounds of nature in, he heard the stream flowing down the middle of the valley, the wind whipping through the trees and the laughter of that idiot approaching. Vegeta sighed, he was about to be treated to the one existence greater than his, the one power that he could not supersede. Looking over to where Goku was flying in. Why had he agreed to train with him? He knew the reason, 'Too be the best, you must beat the best.' Vegeta thought to himself as Goku soundlessly landed in front of him.

"Hey Vegeta, sorry I was late, on the way here..."

"Shut it Kakarot, talking ceases NOW!" Vegeta rushed Goku throwing an energy charged punch straight at Goku's face. As the punch was about to contact, Goku disappeared causing Vegeta to whirl around and kick thin air to his left, which astoundingly produced a large groan as it struck a reappearing Goku in the stomach. The kick sent Goku flying into the air, "Get some new tricks Kakarot, you are starting to bore me!" Vegeta knew in his mind that Goku had more than this, that Goku was toying with him, he hated that about him. It was like he knew exactly why Vegeta was training with him, and that he found it amusing. Vegeta used to rage to fuel his next attack.

Vegeta disappeared and reappear behind a recovering Goku who threw up a weak guard to block against the axe kick coming down over his head, the kick broke through the guard and struck his shoulder forcing him towards the ground. Vegeta quickly raced down after Goku preparing a double axe handle to impale Goku into the ground, as Vegeta swung his arms, Goku disappeared and Vegeta felt an arm snake around his neck, quickly reacting he grabbed Goku's wrist and threw him over his shoulder into the ground. Goku impacted the ground hard sending a plume of dust up that engulfed Vegeta. Vegeta had to rely on the senses he only started to develop after he fought with Goku the first time. He felt Goku's presence surrounding him as he knew he was being circled, Goku was looking for an opening that Vegeta was trying not to provide. A punch came whizzing past his face, he was sure that Goku had pulled it slightly, to further mock him, to just say "I am better than you." Vegeta let out a blood curdling scream and reached out for Goku as he went by grabbing his ankle.

"Got you." Vegeta said as he grapevined Goku's leg. "Your mine, let's see how you fight with one leg!" He then cranked on the hold and revealed in the scream that came from Goku, he knew this would slow him down, it brought a smile to his face. But, he didn't notice Goku's hand aimed straight at him, a glowing orb forming quickly, too quickly for him to react. Then all went dark, unconsciousness took him.

Vegeta opened his eyes, he was laying flat on his back. He sighed, 'that didn't go well,' he looked to the sky, it was no longer day, the stars were out, he noticed the orange glow to his left. Turning his head toward it, he saw Goku sitting there, stoking the fire with one hand while rubbing his knee with the other. 'Damn him. I am sure he wanted to keep this without the use of energy waves. Damn bastard cheated, but, he wouldn't cheat... would he?' His thought process was interrupted by Goku.

"Vegeta, do you hate me?" Goku said without looking away from the fire.

Vegeta's jaw dropped, "I.." He tried to start, but couldn't bring himself to say what he actually thought, he knew he was selfish for hating Goku, but he was filled with the propaganda that he was destined for greatness from the moment he was born. He had been trained to fight from age 2, been taught how to disable, how to destroy and how to truly be a warrior. And this man, this low level soldier beat him, time and time again, it was infuriating. Maybe, though, maybe Goku was not to blame, he worked just as hard as Vegeta to be the best. All he wanted was to protect, a selfless notion.

"No." Vegeta finally said. Letting go of all his hate, 'I guess I need to grow up, I am not a child.' "I don't hate you, I guess I am jealous. You are stronger than I, you have always been, I guess you will always be."

"Vegeta, I am not always stronger than you, well, you have yet to beat me I guess, but there are times when your power surpasses my own. Usually after you have nearly killed yourself. You are a constant reminder to me that I need to never stop, as there could be someone out there that I couldn't handle. We are strong, therefore we must protect. It is very lame, I know, but that is how I feel." Goku said, still stoking the fire. He slowly turned his head towards Vegeta.

"I see, you are pretty lame." Vegeta said with a slight chuckle. "Damn you." He said as he sat up. "Well, I guess that is something to live for. Kakarot, same time next week?" He looked over smiling.

"Yeah, next time, I'll stick to the rules."

Vegeta stood up, and took off. 'He cheated, he actually admitted to cheating, I guess that means I won.' Vegeta flew off, a smirk on his face, knowing that even if it was small, he had just won a victory over his rival. He would double his training this week, he would push harder than he ever had before. 'Next time, will be the last time, the last time I will be second best. Then maybe, just maybe, I can stop. Stop focusing on me, and start focusing on my family. I can make Trunks stronger than any of Kakarot's children. As my father pushed me, I will push him.'


End file.
